


fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff (Art for Haunted)

by 5-5-k (Vsquaredk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsquaredk/pseuds/5-5-k
Summary: Art for @FernwehBookworm's Supercorp Big Bang ficHaunted
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff (Art for Haunted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FernwehBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernwehBookworm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739895) by [FernwehBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernwehBookworm/pseuds/FernwehBookworm). 



> I had the pleasure to make art for [@FernwehBookworm's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernwehBookworm) Supercorp Big Bang Fic. [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739895/chapters/65236024). I haven't told her, but prior to the SCBB, I was a big fan of her writing, so getting access to her fic prior to everyone else was *chef's kiss*, especially since it's _so good_!
> 
> Have you read [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739895/chapters/65236024) yet? If not, you totally should! Lab Explosions + Mystery + Intrigue + Romance = A Great Time Had By All
> 
> Also, not enough can be said to thank [Eliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliam/pseuds/Eliam) for having my back throughout the entire BB. I wouldn't have made it to the finish line without your help!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me @v2k1k1 on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v2k1k1) or [instagram](https://instagram.com/v2k1k1) (this last one is new!) but I’m most active on [tumblr @5-5-k](https://5-5-k.tumblr.com)


End file.
